


Hunter's Bloodlust

by NekoLen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoLen/pseuds/NekoLen
Summary: The Shimada Clan are a powerful, and enigmatic family that controls most of Japan. Only a few know what they truly are, and Blackwatch are in Hanamura to investigate the claims that the Shimadas are in fact vampires. Their contact within the family, Genji Shimada, has gone missing and now one of their operatives, Jesse McCree, has uncovered a greater conspiracy.With Hanzo's help, will Blackwatch finally put an end to the Shimadas and know once and for all if they are vampires? What happened to Genji? Who tried to assassinate Hanzo?





	Hunter's Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first McHanzo fic and I am really nervous about it! I hope you like it and decide to give it a review, or share it with your friends! 
> 
> In this AU, Overwatch is basically the same foundation, but Blackwatch also deal with demons, vampires, and other supernatural beasts. The Shimada Clan are one of the last powerful vampire families left, and a small group of Blackwatch Ops are sent to infiltrate and/or destroy the Clan. 
> 
> They had recently been talking to Genji Shimada, who had agreed to leaking them information, but has since disappeared. While staking out the castle, Jesse McCree sights some of the Clan deposing of a body. The body turns out to be Hanzo, Genji's brother, and known as the heir to the Clan's empire. 
> 
> At the end of each chapter, some writings from a handbook written by an enigmatic man simply known as "Ono" will enlighten the reader on how the vampires work in this universe. I hope to update this weekly, so I'll see you next chapter! - Neko.

It was the cold rain hitting his face that had woken him from a slumber he didn’t remember having. He opened his eyes as the water fell upon his face, wincing slightly at an intense pain that came shot through his sides. Through blurred vision, he realised that he was lying on his back in a muddy ditch somewhere outside in the rain. He strained his memory, trying to recollect why he was there, but he found it disturbingly hard to pull any thoughts together. He tried to move his body and found that just as difficult, as a dizzying sickness and sudden fatigue paralyzed him.

He managed to finally lift his left arm, bringing his hand to his face to try and block the rain from falling into his eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he saw scarlet on his fingers. His arm dropped dully beside him, suddenly feeling the heat and pain of a deep wound in his stomach. 

Flashes of memory came to him, shattered across his mind like a broken mirror. He was Hanzo Shimada, heir to the Shimada Clan. His father, Sojiro, had passed away unexpectedly and he had been preparing for the funeral. He had a younger brother, Genji, but for some reason he couldn’t quite remember anything else about him.

How had he ended up badly wounded and lying in the mud? He thought he could vaguely remember an uncle coming to his room, knocking on his door that morning. But that was the extent of his memories. He knew forcing himself to remember now would drain what little energy he had left. 

Panic started to settle upon him now. Would he die here? Was anyone going to come for him? Did anyone even know where he was? As if his father’s spirit was communing with him, he heard Sojiro’s voice through the pain and confusion. He needed to calm himself down. Panic would get him nowhere, and just like trying to remember why he was where he was, it was a waste of energy. He reminded himself that it took more than a stomach wound to kill him. 

But he could see no way out of his predicament. This wound wasn’t healing quickly like others normally would, and he was too weak to cry out or move. Could a vampire die like this, or would he be forever stuck in this ditch, at least until someone stumbled upon him? As if answering his thoughts, he heard heavy footsteps nearby, and smelt a whiff of sweat, cigar smoke, and alcohol. The person seemed unconcerned about the rain and was fast approaching him.

The man slid on the mud and swore. Hanzo could sense that the man was nearby, but couldn’t see him. 

“Now where are ya?” the man grumbled. “I know you are out here…” Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and Hanzo heard the man curse and move. Something blocked his vision and the rain was no longer falling on his face. 

“Ah. Thought I saw ‘em dump you here. Look at you… Poor fucker. Well, I am thinking I might go take you to the Doc. If you want help, that is. Else I can just leave you here. You’re bound to die from blood loss eventually… Even if you are who I think you are… Looks like a mighty bad wound…”

Hanzo felt his consciousness fading away as the man spoke, unable to fully understand what he was talking about. 

“I thought I saw some sort of flicker in them eyes of yours. I’m guessin’ that means yes. Alright, I’m lucky you’re a small fella,” the man rambled, more to himself than Hanzo it seemed. The man adjusted himself and pulled Hanzo to his feet, draping his arm over his shoulders. “Up ya get. Think you can walk?” 

With a heavy sigh, the man bent down and lifted Hanzo into a piggyback. “Comon you useless lump,” the man spoke softly as he carted Hanzo up a bank and through some trees. “I hope you know that by me saving your life, you can’t turn around and take me out. Gotta return the favour? That’s what honor is, ain’t it?”

Hanzo couldn’t reply as he slowly fell back into blackness.

 

**Excerpt taken from The Study of The Shimada Vampires by Ono.**

 

The Shimada Clan are quite possibly the only pure-blood vampires left in Japan. One of the oldest families, the Shimadas use their immortality and power to control the city of Hanamura, and the country. They control the politicians through extortion and blackmail, and corner the black market for weapons and illicit drugs. It appears that history has since seeped into lore and myth, and most (if not all) of the people no longer know what the Shimadas are in reality. 

Vampire myth and legend has been recounted and retold so many times, that even the finer points of their powers and culture seemed to have been muddied by fiction and lies. Spread about by artists and authors, and encouraged by real vampires, some of these misconceptions can make it hard for newer hunters to know the truth. In this notebook, I hope to clear up some of these lies and guide newer hunters on how to recognise a real vampire from a myth.

I have studied the Shimada Clan for decades and have collected many examples that back up my theories about how the vampire works, his powers and limits. Where others have failed at destroying the Shimada Vampires, I hope that with these notes, you can succeed at destroying the vampiric plague once and for all. - Ono.


End file.
